Believe Me
by HHHsteph15
Summary: Stephanie is pregnant but Hunter doesn't believe her. She decides to leave and Hunter wants her back. Steph/HHH
1. Default Chapter

She knew she was wrong and that she had made a mistake. A grieve mistake. But she didn't know what to do. He had been ignoring her and giving her the cold shoulder. She couldn't stand it. So she did the only thing she could think of at the moment.   
  
"Hunter I'm pregnant."  
  
Those three words changed everything. Soon they were a loving couple again, something they hadn't been in a long time. He had took time off to spend with her and tend to her every wishes. It was the most blissful time of her life. But her mother had to go and ruin everything. When her false pregnancy was exposed, Hunter exploded. Who wouldn't. The deceit and lies were too much for him to take. He demanded a divorce.  
  
Soon after, Stephanie began experiecing morning sickness and had unusual cravings. She went to the doctor and he said she was two months pregnant. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. When she needed to be pregnant, she wasn't and now that Hunter divorced her, she is carrying his child. Life was sure full of surprises.   
  
She contemplated wheter to tell Hunter about the baby. Would he even believe her. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't. She wouldn't even believe herself. But he had to know, he was the father afterall.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day on RAW, Stephanie arrived early so that she could talk to Hunter. She walked through the hallway and saw the door marked HHH. She knocked lightly.   
  
"Come in, " the familiar deep voice said.  
  
Stephanie turned the doorknob and quietly stepped inside. Hunter saw her and frowned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded coldly.  
  
"I need to talk to you," she said quielty.  
  
"About what?" He began lacing up his boots for his match with Edge tonight.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She saw him froze and the room suddenly turned silent. She could hear the beating of her heart.  
  
He gazed at her harshly. " Haven't you learn your lesson? I can't believe you're still making up lies to make me be with you." His eyes were filled with disgust.  
  
"I'm not lying. I went to the doctor yesterday and he told me." Her voice was shaking, despite her trying to hide it.  
  
"I don't believe you. You are nothing but a conniving, manipulative liar. I don't want see you again and if I do you will regret it." He began walking away but Stephanie held his arm back.  
  
"Please Hunter, I'm carrying your baby. You have to believe me," she pleaded desperately.  
  
He didn't say anything and wrench his arm away from her grip. He walked out the door leaving her to collapse on the floor, sobbing. 


	2. Missing

Hunter walked back to his hotel room after his victory from his match with Edge. He tiredly sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. He thought back to the days where Stephanie would massage his back after every match. She would always be at ringside cheering him on. It felt weird today when she was not there. He was used to having support.  
  
Then it hit him. He missed her. He actually missed her. He missed her bickering, her arrogance, the way she smiled, everything. Yes he still love her. But he couldn't take the lies anymore. After her lie about her pregnancy, that was the last straw for him. He didn't want to divorce her, but it was the only way. Now he was having regrets. He didn't want to have to sleep alone every night. He wanted someone to talk to, someone that truly understands him. Stephanie was that person, and he let her go.   
  
Today when she told him of the pregnancy, he didn't believe her. He just couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. She lied too many times, what makes him think she isn't lying now? But he didn't care anymore. He wants her back. He'll do anything just to have her back in his arms.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Stephanie packed the last of her clothes in her suitcase. She looked around her house for what will be the last time. Deep down, she didn't want to leave her home of 26 years, but the place held so many painful memories. If she left, it would be better for her, and the people around her. Especially Hunter who despised her, and her dad who kicked her out of the WWE..  
  
She took her things and drove to the airport. She bought a one way ticket to New York City where she will start her new life. Hopefully she can turn over a new leaf, and change back to her good self. When her number was called, Stephanie slowly walked to the door leading to her new life.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Shane opened the door wanting to talk to his siter. Vince had agreed to hire Stephanie back after Shane's persuasive argument and also Stephanie was his lttle girl and probably his favorite.  
  
"Steph!" Shane yelled. He went upstairs and saw her room was empty. Her clothes were gone and so were a few other items.  
  
'Where could she be?' he wondered.  
  
Shane thought maybe she went on vacation, but why didn't she tell him? And she wouldn't need to take so many stuff. Shane called his father.  
  
"Hello?" Vince said.  
  
"Dad Stephanie's missing," Shane informed.  
  
"What?! How could she be missing?" Vince demanded.  
  
"I don't know dad. I went home to talk to her and found her room was empty. Her clothes and things were gone and there's no note." Shane was starting to panic.  
  
"You stay there and don't go anywhere. I'll be home as soon as i can."  
  
"Okay dad." Shane hung up and sighed. What if something happened to his sister? 


	3. New York

Vince got home as fast as he could. He saw Shane sitting on the couch and went over to him.  
  
"What happened?" Vince demanded.  
  
"I don't know. I came over to give Steph the good news that you agreed to hire her back as GM but when I went to her room, I found her things were missing."  
  
Vince went upstairs and into Steph's room. Sure enough, all her clothes and other accessories were gone. Two suitcases were also missing.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" Vince asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think we should call the police?" Shane asked his father.  
  
Vince shook his head.  
  
"No. The police won't do anything. They only work on missing persons case. But Steph apparently left on her own will."  
  
"What do we do. Mom will go crazy when she finds out her daughter is gone." Shane paced around the room.  
  
Vince was just as streesed out as he was.  
  
"We will have to tell her when she gets home. There's no way around it."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Shit," Hunter cursed under bis breath for what seemed like the millionth time. He tried calling Steph for hours, but no one picked up.  
  
"C'mon Steph, pick up." When he heard a message he threw the phone on the floor and saw it break to pieces. Why didn't she pick up? Was she avoiding him?  
  
The only thing he could think of was meeting her in person. He went into his car and drove to the McMahon's mansion.   
  
Twenty minutes later he arrived at the large estate and rang the doorbell. He saw a fustrated Shane answer.  
  
"is Steph home?" Hunter asked.  
  
"She's ....she's gone." Shane held back a sob and Hunter looked at him in shock.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
"I went home and her stuff was missing. She left."  
  
Hunter couldn't believe it. She left? And it was because of him. If he wasn't treating her so badly and accusing her of lying, she wouldn't have left. Hunter could have kicked himself. He would never forgive himself if anything happens to her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________-  
  
Steph arrived at New York five hours later. She looked around the unfamiliar surrounding and told her it would be her home for the next few years, or maybe her whole life. She went over to the carousel and picked up her luggage. She saw a newspaper lying in a litttle bin, and picked it up. She needed to find a place to stay. After all, she couldn't live in a hotel forever.  
  
She also needed to find a job. Sure she had some savings, but it wouldn't last her her whole life. if she didn't want to starve, she would have to do something with her life. Maybe she could find a job as a waitress or cashier. Stephanie laughed inwardly. Who would believe Stephanie McMahon, the billion dollar princess, working in a club or Walmart? Steph thought to herself sadly, she wasnt the billion dollar princess anymore. Now she was her own person, and the only person she can depend on was herself. 


	4. Regrets

By the end of the week everyone knew Stephanie disappeared. Some were happy, some were sad. But the person most affected was Hunter. Without Steph it was like a part of him was missing. She was his light, his life, his soul. His matches didn't matter to him anymore. Nothing mattered without her.   
  
Linda took it worse than they thought. When she found out her baby was missing, she went berserked. The thought of her youngest child venturing out into the world terrified her. And she blamed it all on Vince. For firing her, for neglecting her. Vince wasn't doing much better. Losing his favorite daughter, and only daughter for that matter, were one of the worse things in his life. He regretted treating her badly. If he could turn back time, he would never have fired her. Shane was just as guilty as his dad. Everynight he went to sleep he kept thinking of all the bad things that he had done. He was always left with the same feeling- remorse.   
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a hard time adjusting to her new home, but Stephanie got used to it. The first thing she did was find a one room apartment with kitchen. It was comfotable and in her price range. Sure it wasn't anything like her mansion back home but it will make do.   
  
Then she went to look for a job. The only opening she found was a waitressing job at a local bar. It wasn't her dream job but she had no choice. The first week   
  
a lot of guys hitted on her. She decided it was best to ignore them, what do you expect working at a bar? Some even hooted at her and made degrading remarks. She just rolled her eyes and continued to serve them.  
  
She never once thought of giving up. She had a child to raise. She will make sure it will learn the values of life,and turn out nothing like her. Not selfish, mean, or greedy. Stephanie regretted how she acted before. Like a spoiled brat. No wonder Hunter couldn't stand her. If she were him, she couldn't stand herself. 


	5. Thinking

Hunter slowly dragged his bags into the airport. The whole RAW roster was preparing to board a plane to New York City for Monday's RAW episode. His heart was not in it, all of them knew, but he could not let the company down. They needed him. And Vince, even though he didn't like him, needed him. Hunter was surprise to find he had a heart as he broke down after he found out Stephanie was gone. At the thought of Stephanie, Hunter's heart ached. He wanted to cry but knew he couldn't with so many people there. He quickly wiped his eyes and boarded his plane when they called his number.  
  
Stephanie tiredly opened the door to her apartment after a hard day's work. She was exhausted. Not only did she have to serve twelve tables but had to fight off those perverts trying to grab at her. But she was tough. She learned a lot in the WWE. Thoughts of the WWE lead to Hunter. Seems like everything reminded her of Hunter. Every night, images of him haunted her dreams. She tried to forget about him, but can't. And strangely she didn't want to. 


End file.
